James Grayson
.]] James Grayson is the protagonist of Resistance Retribution. He was enlisted into the Maquis by Lt Raine Bouchard. Unlike Nathan Hale, Grayson was in fact born in England and hence has a distinctive British accent. Grayson is also significantly louder and ruder than the former protagonist. Resistance Retribution In the beginning of Resistance Retribution, Grayson and his team stumble upon Grayson's brother, Johnny Grayson, who had been converted in to a Chimera via the Conversion Center process. Grayson is then forced to kill his brother due to the protocol's regarding the infected and Grayson reluctantly shoots and kills his brother. As a result, Grayson left his team behind and launched his own personal vendetta against the Chimera, destroying over twenty Chimeran Conversion Centers. But eventually Grayson is captured and brought into custody for desertion, a capital offence. He was put to trial to which Major Cartwright, his commanding officer at the time, testifies against him. He is found guilty and sentenced to death by firing squad. Soon after, Maquis Lieutenant Raine Bouchard visit's Grayson in his cell, hoping to enlist his help in the Maquis due to his knowledge on Concersion Centers. Grayson is reluctant to join them at first, but after Bouchard reveals to him that the Chimera have recently evolved a new process of converting humans into Chimera and that she and her father have been devloping a serum that would hopefully stop the new process, Grayson agree's. He also demands that he be given his brother's jacket back before he leaves his cell. Grayson participates in Operation Overstrike; the liberation of the the Chimera tower in Paris, and he accompanies the first squadron over to Paris. His VTOL is shot down by Chimeran gun towers over Rotterdam, Holland and is forced to evacuate. Grayson, along with Bouchard, rendezvous with Colonel Roland Mallery and the Maquis before he set's off to destroy one of the Chimeran gun towers, so that the second squadron would not suffer the same fate that the first squadron had. Along the way he is assisted in gathering enough explosives to destroy the tower by Major Cartwright. Grayson destroy's the fuel line connecting to the gun tower and then accompanies Mallery to the tower itself. After a brief struggle with a Chimeran ship, the two succesfully destroy the tower. Grayson and the Maquis then gather at Bonn, Germany to investigate a Conversion Center unlike any other seen so far for Bouchard's research. Grayson on the other hand intends to destroy the Conversion Center as a part of his personal vendetta, even though he was under strict instructions not too. As the misson begins, Grayson is seperated from Bouchard and Mallery, but he eventually fights his way to a service elevator that takes him down into the Conversion Center. Upon entering he meets a terrifed Mallery who informs him that Bouchard was apparently dead, taken and drowned by the Chimera. Grayson refuses to belive him and set's off to rescue her by himself. He eventually tracks down Bouchard through directions Bouchard had given him through his radio, although he made sure he had already planted the explosives he was carrying with him along the way. He and Bouchard escape the Conversion Center through the use of a Hammer and the Conversion Center explodes soon afterwards. Bouchard, who is now furious with Grayson for destroying the Conversion Center, and the Maquis prepare to follow the Carrier's to there next destination as they flee from the area, although Grayson receives a message from Cartwright requesting his help in Luxembourg. The two of them argue for a moment before Grayson is struck in the back by Mallery, rendering him uncouncious and left there by the Maquis. When he awakens he uses the Hammer he used to escape the Conversion Center and travels to Luxembourg to assist Cartwright in destroying the Earth Mover's that threatened to destroy the Maquis headquarters. He arrives on the scene and, along with Cartwrights help, destroy's the two Earth Mover's and the proceeds on to the Maquis Headquarters with Cartwright. Moments after they arrive the base is attacked by an all out assualt from the Chimera and all personnel within the base is forced to evacuate. Grayson assists Rachel Parker in escaping from the base before he track's down Bouchard and her father. He stumbles upon Bouchard's father extracting blood from her for the purpose of the serum he is developing. Grayson demands that they both come with him but Bouchard's father refuses before he is killed by a Burrower. The heart broken Bouchard then proceeds to complete the serum herself before she and Grayson are attacked by Chimera. The two of them fend off there attackers and Mallery shortly arrives as well to extract Bouchard. Grayson, Bouchard, Mallery, Cartwright, Parker and many British and Maquis soldiers succesfully evacuate the base before it is destroyed. They all regroup at the Maquis' last remaining safe zone in Reims, where plan's for the assault on the Paris tower were being finalized. During this time Grayson and Bouchard argue on who will take the serum over to the Chrysalis Tower, the heart of the new Chimera Conversion process, and use it to infect the Chimera. Grayson reveals that Bouchard was infected back in Bonn, but he is subdued and taken away by Maquis soldiers under Mallery's orders. Now imprisoned within yet another holding cell, Grayson is visited by Bouchard for unknown reasons. He threatens to kill her due to her infection but he finds that he is unable to do so and instead he questions her as to why she even came to visit him. Bouchard, under the influence of the Chimeran virus, then offers herself to Grayson. It can be assumed that the two of them did engage in sexual intercourse but it is unknown at this time. One hour after Bouchard and Mallery leave for the Chrysalis Tower, Grayson is freed from his cell by Parker and Cartwright and is given the serum to use at the tower just in case Bouchard does not make it. Grayson fights his way through the Paris Catacombs, encountering several Cloven along the way. During his journey he discovers a holding centre that houses thousands of female bodies for use in the new conversion process, which forces him to realize just how selfish he had been in his vendetta against the Chimera. As he reaches the outskirts of the Chrysalis Tower, Grayson leaves his brother's jacket behind, finally letting go of his vendetta. As he enters the tower he encounters Mallery, who has been infected with the Chimera virus. The two engage in combat to which Grayson ultimately emerges victorious. Grayson proceeds on to the very heart of the Chrysalis Tower and uses the serum to infect the new conversion process. After doing so he is confronted by a large Hag calling itself Chrysalis, who actually turns out to be Bouchard after being completly consumed by the Chimera virus. Grayson and Bouchard battle one another and Grayson once again triumphs after a long struggle. He approaches the dying Bouchard to remind her of the serum's infection against the Chimera, but Bouchard reveal's that the Chimera are just too advanced, that they just went and evolved yet another process of converting humans (This new process turns out to be the Spinners). Bouchard is then completly lost to the virus and Grayson, after apologzing to Bouchard, proceeds to kill her. Grayson meets up with Parker and Cartwright outside of a small memorial for fallen Maquis and British soldiers after the Paris Chimeran tower had been destroyed. Grayson lay's down Bouchard's dog tags upon the memorial and Parker reminds him that he should not allow her death to destroy him as he had allowed his brother's death to do so. Shortly after Parker offer's him the position of Major within the British army, but Grayson simply turn's the offer down. Cartwright returns with Grayson's brother's jacket and hands it to him, to which Grayson then attempts to lay it down upon the memorial but is stopped by Parker. He keeps the jacket and leaves Parker and Cartwright, but not before mentioning a possible application for a Colonel position within the Maquis. Grayson was eventually accepted as a Colonel for the Maquis and was last heard of leading a dangerous mission into the heart of Russia, to discover the source of the Chimera invasion. But when the mission had ended the Maquis listed Grayson as missing in action and was never seen or heard from again. But rumours had begun to spread of a British solider in Russia known as the 'Cloven Killer', indicating that Grayson was still alive. The last scene depicts Grayson in Russia wearing his brother's jacket, staring up in awe at Saint Basil's Cathedral. But as Grayson turns around his eyes were revealed to be bright gold, similar to the Chimera and other infected humans. How Grayson came to be infected is currently unknown. Appearances/Voice Actors *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' (First appearance) *''Resistance: Retribution'' Category:Maquis Category:British Army Category:characters